


静脉

by electronicsunray



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray
Relationships: 李帝努/罗渽民, 李马克/罗渽民, 罗渽民/钟辰乐
Kudos: 12





	静脉

十二点整，轮到罗渽民跟人换班，他出门扔店里一天的垃圾，拐角处的墙上以前乱七八糟的一堆涂鸦，现在盖了一张崭新的海报。罗渽民瞥了一眼，是不知名宗教的宣传单，海报中心的男人微笑着张开手臂，背后一对p上去的惨白翅膀。他像展示商品一般展示那句宣传语：“堕落之处也可是天堂。”

罗渽民回家后对着镜子刷牙，突然想起海报上男人的脸没有五官。当晚他梦到自己被长了一对白色翅膀的人强奸，身体瘫痪一般无法反抗，有湿滑冰冷的舌头在他的脸上缓缓滑过，最后伸进耳朵孔里蠕动，罗渽民恍惚地感到那很像一种分娩，有什么东西将要诞生在自己的耳朵深处，在那里结种，成长，再无声地死去。身体没有痛觉，压在自己身上的人背后伸出的翅膀，柔软洁白，像兔子的耳朵。罗渽民伸手想去摸时，梦醒了。他在黑暗中看了一眼手机时间，凌晨四点，窗外应该稍微有点光了。罗渽民躺在床上盯着关得严实的窗帘，梦中没有出现的恐惧滞后，在清醒和沉睡的交界处渐渐袭来，他想他应该拉开窗帘，但那背后也许不止有光。

第二天去店里时，那张海报已经不在，是被不信神的人撕碎扔进垃圾桶，还是被正在堕落又想得救的人小心翼翼取下，拿回家中了？罗渽民蹲下来开店门时忍不住打了个冷颤，在黑暗中用手指去找锁孔，唯一的亮光来自右侧，罗渽民往右看，发现有人正蹲在店门旁阴影处，手按在手电光一样的东西上，手掌罩在光线上，透出皮肤里血液的红色。罗渽民立刻站起来往后退了几步，手藏到身后，把店门钥匙塞进衣袖里。

“你好。”躲在阴影里的人说，像处在变声期的男孩的声音。

他露出脸来，抖抖额头前黑色的刘海，眼睛的形状接近某种肉食动物的眼。罗渽民盯着他看了几秒，男孩的眼睛很柔和，以一种安定的形式回应着罗渽民无声的怀疑。

“我不知道你想干什么。”罗渽民语气很平缓，“但现在店刚开，里面也没有钱给你抢。”

“哈哈，”男孩笑着摆手，“我不是抢劫犯...”他低头从口袋里掏出几张皱巴巴的零钱，递给罗渽民，“我会花钱买。”他吸吸鼻子，似乎有点不好意思，“有临期饭团之类的吗？我的钱不太多，肚子又老是很饿。”

他说他很饿，饿不是坏事，饿说明人还想活得不得了。罗渽民接过男孩手里的纸钞，普通盐饭团大概可以买两个。罗渽民把钱塞进自己口袋里，“临期饭团有是有，但你得跟着我去我家拿，不要惊讶，这就是店员的特权。你也别想投诉我，每个店员都会这么做。店长是店员的时候也会这么做。”罗渽民顿了顿，“我家就在附近，十分钟就到，你要去吗？拿你的临期饭团，用你手里的钱可以拿十个左右。”

男孩的眼睛亮了亮。罗渽民想，他在十月末的凌晨等在一家便利店外，等人来开门，他好用手里的零钱买两个饭团。之后他又要去做什么呢？应该有别的什么能够消解他源源不绝的饥饿。

罗渽民走在前面，男孩的脚步声像猫，谨慎，轻盈，他可能学过跳舞，或者擅长某种运动，他也完全不笨，绝对不会允许自己走到罗渽民前面，那双眼睛的情感不加掩饰也意识不到危险。罗渽民想他的五官很好记，因为足够生动，总是在传达些什么。罗渽民悄悄伸手到胸口处，有什么东西在其中汩汩流淌，手指触到皮肤里侧的心跳，黑暗里，他猛然意识到这个男孩可以从背后杀死他。

男孩站在门口等罗渽民，他说他叫马克，在附近的演艺公司当练习生，今年是他当练习生的第三年。罗渽民没应。冰箱里有前一天晚上拿回家的饭团，他吃掉了两个，还剩八个，除了饭团还有临期的加热便当，几瓶饮料，过期一两天的牛奶。罗渽民厌恶牛奶至极，但又不希望落入别的店员手里。牛奶在他的冰箱里安静地过质，直到散发出发酵坏了的酸臭味，罗渽民才想起来要处理。渐渐地他习惯那股味道，那股味道里漂浮着人为的腐烂的状态，但不是浪费，罗渽民想，是一种处决。

罗渽民把装了饭团饮料牛奶的黑色塑料袋里递给马克，马克接过去的时候踉跄了一下，像是没想到会那么重，他将脸埋进塑料袋里看了一眼，“有牛奶啊。”他听上去很高兴，“我练习得到表扬的时候会奖励自己牛奶喝。”马克露出有些羞怯的笑容，“我以后也可以在你这里买牛奶吗，哥？”

罗渽民笑，“牛奶不新鲜，但大口喝进肚子里也什么都感觉不到就是了。”他说马克以后想要可以直接来找他拿，不给钱也行。马克将塑料袋放到脚边，出乎罗渽民意料地，走前来轻轻抱了他一下。

“谢谢哥。”马克的双眼很真诚。

罗渽民一动不动。马克身上有股清淡新鲜的沐浴露香，像是昨晚刚洗的。在哪里可以天天洗澡呢，明明是个穷孩子。罗渽民垂下眼睛，练习公司？马克略矮罗渽民一点点，黑色柔软的头发在拥抱的时候触到罗渽民的耳朵。他的头发真好。罗渽民在心中叹气，只是头发的触感也可以感觉出他的年轻，甚至幼小。罗渽民想他至少小自己十岁。

“马克啊别谢我啦，”罗渽民大声说，“因为世界上我最讨厌的东西就是牛奶了。如果不是你喝掉，它们也会在冰箱里变坏变臭，最后被我冲进下水道的。”

“那哥为什么要拿回家呢？”

罗渽民轻轻呼出一口气，呼气的声音略显暧昧。

“不知道。”他轻声说，“它们摆在那里，没人要，除了我。”

罗渽民在店内时，偶尔会抬起头往那家演艺公司的方向看。运气好的话，会看到马克从自己眼中走过。马克的吐息在空气中化作可见的白色水雾，将他不大的脸完全盖过去。每当这时，罗渽民心中就有一股无名恐慌。马克走得更近些，会隔着店门无声地跟他打招呼，“渽民哥早上好。”口型是这个意思，或者，“今天也好早啊，渽民哥加油。”罗渽民就笑着也比一个加油的手势。

渐渐他发现马克的规律，一周七天六天去公司，周一至周五独行，周六和一个朋友一起，到罗渽民店里买新鲜牛奶喝。

朋友的肤色偏黑，话不少，每次拉着马克进店内都叽叽喳喳地说些什么，“今天的练习我做得超好啦”，“开嗓不太行因为肚子吃太撑”，“马克下次教教我那个动作吧，每次做膝盖碰到地板的时候都好痛…”。这次也说着差不多的话，拿一盒牛奶到收银台前，眼睛和罗渽民的对上。

“你好我要这个。”

“你好，这个1000块。”

“马克，过来帮我付钱啦。”黑皮肤的男孩朝背后喊。

“等下啦东赫，我在挑我的…”马克拿了一袋芝士面包过来，扔在收银台前，罗渽民低头看那袋面包和甜牛奶叠在一起，想这真是完美的垃圾碳水搭配，不到两小时铁定肚子又饿得咕咕叫。

“哥，今天也是你啊。”马克很随意地朝罗渽民打了个招呼，大概是练习累了，眼神有些倦意。

“是我，基本每天这个时候都是我。”罗渽民笑笑。

“你们认识啊？”东赫看看两人，眼睛很兴奋地眨来眨去。

“是啊，认识。”马克撕开塑料袋大嚼特嚼，“多亏这哥才有多余的钱给你买牛奶喝，可是东赫啊下次练习要努力才行。”

“我每天都有努力啊。”

“你今天偷偷躲到厕所玩志晟的游戏机去了吧，整整一个小时。”

“不是，是因为肚子痛。”

马克还想说些什么，转过头来看了一眼罗渽民，又把话咽了回去，“算了，回去跟你说，我们走了哦哥。”他挥挥手。

“再见。”罗渽民说。

“再见，哥。”东赫也大大咧咧地朝罗渽民挥手，好像他认识他很久。

今天下班时间稍微迟了点，罗渽民关店门时摸了很久锁孔也没摸到，附近的路灯坏了一直没人检修，但罗渽民很熟悉这条路，不要任何光也能摸着走回自己家，区区十分钟路程而已。黑暗里突然“嗒”地一声，像到达大地的第一滴雨。罗渽民猛地转身，什么都没有，他又往右侧看了看，没有人在那里。马克曾在那里，手掌盖在手电上，光穿过血液皮肤，照到自己这边。他那时安静地蜷缩着，瞳孔被手电光照得变色，匍匐在角落像一只小豹子。

“咔哒”，钥匙钻进锁孔，门锁上了。

那天晚上罗渽民在自家楼下的电线杆上又看到那张天蓝色的宗教广告单，只看得到白色的翅膀，蓝得怪异的背景。他掏出手机，想借助手机屏幕光想看清楚男人的脸，“天堂也在堕落之处。”他心中跳出这句，如果反过来说，地狱也在光明的地方。罗渽民干脆撕下那张宣传单，“刺啦”一声，楼道声控灯陡然亮起，罗渽民吓一跳。

有人坐在楼梯最下一阶，正看着他。

“马克。”罗渽民叫他的名字。手里的海报被捏成一团，塞进口袋。今天是马克来拿他饭团的日子。

“哥，你今天下班迟啦。”马克站起来，拍拍裤子，“干嘛撕电线杆上的单子？”

“兼职相关的。”罗渽民搪塞过去，“锁门的时候发了一会儿呆，所以迟了点。”

“那片的路灯坏了，黑漆漆的，哥还好是男生，不然女生可能会有点危险。”

“如果我是女生就不会上这个时间的班。”罗渽民走近，拍拍马克的背，“真的在担心我？马克啊…”

“我不担心哥。”马克笑，“哥记得第一次见到我吗，当时我蹲在你店旁的角落，看到你从远处走来，周遭明明乌漆麻黑，哥却一点没有犹豫地走过来了，我想哥可能走了这条路上百遍吧。”

罗渽民静了几秒，“你当时吓了我一跳。”

“嘿嘿，我知道。”马克挠头，“但我真的没有别的意思，那天打赌要最早一个去练习室，一不小心就早得过头了…但肚子又突然饿得要命，想碰运气能不能蹲到一个便利店开门。”

“你运气真好。”罗渽民说，“那天我醒得早，以前绝对会晚开一个小时。”

“哥睡眠不好？”马克跟在罗渽民身后上楼梯，仍然听不到脚步声。一圈一圈，罗渽民手扶着栏杆，放到鼻边，一股湿润的铁锈味。在楼梯上行走，有时候会幻觉不再有尽头，只是这样一圈一圈地绕下去，他们一直说话，直到话中的所有意义都被剥夺干净。那时候他们会永远沉默，也会永远地绕着楼梯走下去。

罗渽民回过神，“做了不好的梦。”

“怎样的？”马克说话时的呼吸轻巧地跳跃着传来，打到他后脖子上。

罗渽民定住，站在一节楼梯上不动。

“怎么了哥？”马克也停了下来。

“马克啊，”罗渽民吐出一口气，语气带着些乞求，“请走到我身边来吧。”

背后一阵沉默。再次响起说话声时，那声音离得太近，像是从大脑深处响起。

“哥在害怕吗？”

罗渽民往栏杆的方向缩，“太黑了。”

这时候应该有人大叫一声叫醒声控灯，可是谁都没有。罗渽民摩挲着冰凉的栏杆，想有一段时间，他也和另一个人在野外的黑暗中这样近乎无声地行走，除了风声证明世界存在，除了呼吸声证明他们存在。

“我在呢哥。”声音延着罗渽民的皮肤爬到身体各处。罗渽民捏紧自己的手指，“马克，多说说话吧，或者唱一首歌，哈哈，你们总共练习过多少首歌？”

“多得数不过来。”马克像在苦恼，最后挑了一首音调柔和的歌唱，音量不足以叫醒声控灯，罗渽民静静地听，手在黑暗中盘旋，摸到马克的手臂，往下，手指和马克的交叠。

“哥的手心好冷啊。”马克轻声说。拇指在罗渽民的掌心沿着掌纹画圈。

“刚刚摸了栏杆呢。”罗渽民的头坠下去，靠到马克的肩膀上。

进了门，罗渽民先去烧一点热水，主要是为了捧在手里取暖。厨房实在逼仄，马克走进来后他们只能一起靠在厨房台上，等水壶里的水变得聒噪。

罗渽民问马克，“周日也要去公司练习吗？”

马克摇头。“周日休息一天。”

“休息一般会做些什么？”

马克接过罗渽民递过来的热水，脸伸到热腾腾的杯子上方，眯着眼睛，“一般…和东赫一起吧。在首尔到处乱转，我们也没什么钱。”

“那今晚留下来？”罗渽民冷不丁问。

没有得到回答，罗渽民去看马克，发现他一直悄悄地盯着自己的脸看，半张脸躲在热腾腾的雾气后面。

“为什么一直看我？”罗渽民笑。

“想哥的脸很特别，以后会很难忘。”马克说，“哥的脸很漂亮啊。”

罗渽民去握马克的手时，因为刚刚一直捧着热水杯，手的温度也有些烫人，罗渽民想往回缩时动弹不得，他想他的手会化作水最后被迫加热沸腾。

“留一点灯吧。”罗渽民说。

两个人拥抱着退到卧室，褪去彼此的衣物。罗渽民抱住马克赤裸的背，他的背很结实，马克平时训练肯定很认真，尽管整天只吃一些饭团，可是身体也积极地发育着。但现在还是小孩子，皮肤摸起来像幼苗一样脆。罗渽民靠在马克肩膀处嗅他，低声说，“马克，要看着我。操我的时候也不要忘记看着我。”

“那哥也认真地看着我。”马克压着罗渽民到床上，罗渽民的视线像他要求的那样和他的交合，罗渽民摆出的姿态，让他想到一些相似的东西。

以前他和东赫一起去艺术馆看摄影展，有一副作品让他印象深刻，最初看像一种神祭，男人浑身是动物的鲜血，像婴孩一样蜷缩在被剖开肚皮的牛的身体内。马克记得当时除了本能的恐惧，还有别的什么让他喘不过气来。那个人在动物的身体里取暖，在暴雪的日子这能让他不死。他蜷缩在那里，和镜头对视，和自己对视。 

马克每周都会被老师问到想成为怎样的偶像。马克每次都说，想成为拥有足够力量的偶像。他希望全世界的人都能瞩目着自己，那种瞩目对他来说是养料，他会迅速地成长。

在摄影展和那副照片对视时，在那个密闭的空间内，马克看到自己最终走上偶像这条路，看到那些自己被人抛弃的瞬间，他在舞台上真正的孤身一人。他感到一种近乎温暖的安慰。后来他站在暴雪中，身上不觉得冷，蜷缩在死去的动物温暖体内的男人安静地看着他。

马克发现他的眼睛是天空的颜色。

后来他意识到，他需要的也许不是那难以言说，他自己也解释不清楚的力量，只是一种视线。视线可以成为何等可怖的事物。

“你要看着我，哥。有时候我觉得，我好像在变成我自己也不知道的什么东西。”马克喃喃地说着，射精的瞬间他不得不闭上眼睛，又迅速惶恐地睁开，那时罗渽民眼神湿湿地看他，有什么在其中一下下鼓动。

“马克，来。”他朝马克伸出双手。

马克像失去所有力气一般，跌进罗渽民的怀中。

罗渽民在大二的暑假乘火车离开家乡的那天晚上再次梦见有关李帝努和自己，他们一前一后地抄捷径，从窸窣作响的玉米田里穿过，罗渽民有时突然停住，李帝努就鲁莽地撞上来，鼻子撞在罗渽民的头发上，痛得一直倒抽气。

“走得好好的干什么突然停下来？”

“想确认你是不是在。”

“你可以出声叫我啊渽民。”李帝努敲他的背。

“谁知道回应我的会是谁啊。”罗渽民说。

醒来后他盯着窗户外，火车往一个完全陌生的地方开去，他预感这也许是他最后一次梦到李帝努，往后的梦会是新的，也是陌生的。

他大学有同学是社会学系，一次带着罗渽民潜进一家乡镇大保健做秘密调研，塞了一台微型照相机给罗渽民。罗渽民被安排坐在一间小房间里，灯开得很暗，有人走进来，迈着猫步，看得清短裙下的深色丝袜，高跟鞋，白净的手垂在大腿两边，再往上就看得有点吃力，女孩好像也有意在躲在阴影里。

女孩帮罗渽民解开裤子，掏出他的阴茎后，挤一点摆在旁边桌子上的润滑剂就开始帮他摸，罗渽民盯着她的手看，那上面有一串银色的手链，很明显不值什么钱。“你的链子很好看。”罗渽民说，“你的手也很好看。”

“谢谢。”女孩懒洋洋地应和他。

结束后罗渽民试着摸女孩的大腿，后者没有反抗，但似乎轻轻叹一口气，罗渽民脸有点红，想自己是被当成没经验也没什么钱的青涩男大学生了。他摸进裙子里，到大腿中央处，不是平坦的，有一小小的凸起，女孩勃起了。

“很吃惊吧？”女孩拿开他的手，整理裙摆，“我长鸡鸡因为我是男的。”

“男的也能做这个？”罗渽民问完才觉得失礼。

“谁还没双手了啊？又不是屁股给人干。当然那也可以，但我不做那个。”女孩，罗渽民仍然觉得他是女孩，他的声音捏得很细，和一般女孩没什么差别。他拍打衣服的时候手腕上的链子清脆作响，那手链很衬她，她说话的声音也是脆脆的，很可爱。

临走前罗渽民悄悄按下快门拍到了一些什么，他和同学会面，查看照片时发现仍没有拍到女孩的脸，只拍到女孩的手，那双手横在黑暗中，看不到的背面沾了罗渽民刚射的精液。手链发着光，还有她指甲上涂的透明晶亮的东西。

“干哦，你拍这种东西有什么用。”同学抱怨，“又不是淘宝卖手链的手模。一点故事感都没有。谁会知道她是在大保健摸人鸡巴的妓女啊。”

罗渽民没有删除照片，洗好后放进了抽屉深处。有几次他想过要去找那个女孩，可他连他的名字都不知道，也许他早已离开那里，指甲油褪掉，手链也扔进垃圾桶。罗渽民回想他摸自己阴茎时，手链刷刷地响，把他们的喘息盖过去，使那喘息显得没那么不堪。

“我一个人就不会走这里，我觉得我走不出来。”罗渽民对李帝努说。后者跟在他背后，手一次次伸出去拨开长得有人高的玉米秆。

李帝努把玉米秆压到罗渽民脸旁闹他，笑说，“不要担心渽民，我们每次都走出去了啊。”

大二那年罗渽民离开首尔回家找了一次李帝努，他在他们中学附近摆烧烤摊，李帝努爸爸死后他就接过来一直在做。以前下了晚课，罗渽民和李帝努一起去他爸的烧烤摊帮忙，夏天的晚上有很多飞蛾黏到烧烤摊摆的各类生肉上，像要产卵似的静止不动很久。罗渽民去捉，蛾子几乎也不反抗，将蛾子扔出去后，手里会留一些白色的鳞粉，滑腻得像石灰。

十二点后他们离开烧烤摊回家，走那片玉米田，偶尔李帝努走在前面，罗渽民在背后牵着他的一只手。他盯着李帝努后脖子上剃得很短的头发茬，觉得他们的确可以走出去。不论哪次。田间一直窸窸窣窣，风不暖也不冷，只是那么一直握着，手也在不停地出汗。罗渽民叫他，“帝努啊。”李帝努轻轻嗯一声，停下来，等罗渽民撞到他背上。

那次李帝努爸爸一个人守烧烤摊到凌晨三点，遇到醉酒的烂仔找事，烧烤摊一直备有砍刀，李帝努爸爸在烂仔身上砍了很多刀，到最后可能他自己也根本不清楚，路过的人像看到地狱一样，尖叫着报了警，警察来了他爸爸仍然在砍，叫120只是走个过场，烂仔躺在地上，头和脖子唯一的连接点是一小片皮肤，轻轻一碾，他的头就会像皮球一样滚到下水道去。

李帝努的爸爸被判了死刑，在李帝努毕业之前执行了。

“好像只是蒙着头开一枪，来不及感到痛的。”罗渽民那时跟他说。他只是想安慰李帝努，其实他连行刑点都不知道在哪，也不知道被人从背后崩一枪是不是真的不痛，但大家都说不痛，活着的人点点头，他们相信了。罗渽民希望能看见李帝努也点点头。但他只是盯着窗外看，那段时间罗渽民很担心李帝努会因为报复想要去杀个谁，但他很安静，除了发呆变多，经常盯着窗外看。在看什么呢，罗渽民想问他。或者，在听什么？在等什么？李帝努就坐在他身边，但好像已经飞到了别处去。

几年后他们坐在烧烤摊旁，没什么客人，有很多蛾子扑到油亮的生肉上，静止很久。李帝努和他都没有去赶。

“我总是梦到我爸。”李帝努说，烧烤摊只卖最便宜掺了最多水的啤酒，他们两人喝了快两打。

“梦到那天我在他身边。我砍那个烂仔，他死不足惜。而且如果砍他的是我，哪怕他最后死了，我最多就进监狱待个十几年。”

“我反正还年轻。”

李帝努爸爸行刑那天，最后一次他们抄捷径，走到田中央时李帝努停下来。天上漆黑一片。罗渽民闭上眼睛，如果有枪声在玉米田的某处响起，李帝努一定会朝着那个方向狂奔而去。而罗渽民一定追不上他。他恐慌起来，往前去捉李帝努的手，手心的汗滑腻，像那时沾了蛾子翅膀上的鳞粉，他什么也握不住。

罗渽民注视着马克时想，马克希望自己在他身上看到什么。马克的心灵里有什么。透过马克，又可以看到什么。罗渽民突然无声地哭起来，从前的人和永远不再见的人的脸幻觉一样出现在各个角落，像阴影晃动，荡漾着。此刻存在在这里的除了他们，马克和自己外又有谁呢？他伸手紧紧抱住马克，好像这样做就能够使他不分解成别的什么。他想以后马克也会成为同样的阴影躲在房间的四周，在恰好的时刻，在寂静的黑暗的时刻，跳出来，跟人捉迷藏似的，即使闭上眼睛，也会印到眼皮上，沙画一样抖动。

罗渽民第二次见过那个女孩。刚来首尔不久，没客人的时候他盯着店门玻璃外发呆，女孩的身影突然闪进罗渽民视野内。他急急地跟同事换班，衣服也来不及换就跟了出去。

女孩像小动物一样到处走走停停，腿上的丝袜换成完全暴露在空气中的白色肌肤，手背在身后，手腕上空荡荡的。

罗渽民着魔一样跟在女孩身后，保持两三米的距离，到没人的地方，女孩定在原地，转过身，手机上的手电筒光打到罗渽民脸上。罗渽民伸手挡住脸，听到女孩冷冷地开口，“变态啊你。”

“我见过你，你应该认识我的。”罗渽民说，觉得自己相当没皮没脸。

“认识你？老子见过的男人千千万啊，你又是哪一个那么牛逼能被我记住。”

罗渽民往前走了几步，女孩紧跟着往后退，“我有防狼喷雾哦，你不要过来。”

罗渽民顺从地不动，想了想说，“我真的见过你。真的。我知道你不是女孩。”

女孩眼睛瞪大又眯起。笑了几声，“看来是真的。你不仅见过我还可能摸过我。”

“是摸了。”罗渽民很老实。

女孩关掉手电的灯光，罗渽民慢慢地放下手来，视线和女孩的对上。

“我不认识你。”女孩打量他，说，“但你还蛮帅的。”

“你手上的链子呢？”罗渽民指指他的手腕，“我记得你以前戴一个银手链，我说你的手好看，小小的，也很白，戴银色好看。”

女孩愣了愣，“手链丢了。”

“真希望能买一个新的给你戴上。”罗渽民很真诚地说。

女孩低着头，走到罗渽民面前，他的脚也小小的，如果只是看着他，没有人会怀疑他不是女孩。

“你是想嫖我吗？”女孩轻声问。

罗渽民伸手碰他的耳朵，女孩往一侧缩了一下，但最终没有躲开。

“我还记得你说，谁都长了一双手。但你不卖后面，你说你不做那个。”

女孩紧闭的唇张开，罗渽民注意到他嘴唇就算闭上，中间也有一个圆圆的小孔状的缝隙，他那样看着，很想亲亲他。

“怪了。”女孩说，“我是都说过。但从你的嘴巴里说过来，就怪得不得了。”

“我会记住一些奇怪的事，想记住的反而记不住。”罗渽民说，手往下，握住女孩绵软的手臂。他说，“今天有地方去吗？”

回到罗渽民的住处，他们没再多说什么，罗渽民解开女孩的裙子进到他身体里，女孩比自己想的还要生涩很多，稍微凶一点对他，他会哭，罗渽民问他这样好不好，现在的力度好不好，不论问什么女孩都哭着说“是”、“是”，“好”，他用的敬语。女孩先前站在罗渽民面前，用手机光射他时，明明还很嚣张地用“呀”叫他。

他哭得惨烈，做到一半有些过呼吸，罗渽民把枕头盖到他脸上，跟他说不要害怕一点点呼吸，下面却更凶狠地对他，因为不论怎样女孩都会说好。女孩蒙在枕头里的呼吸声让罗渽民恍惚，也不再控制力度。

女孩最后“要疯了要疯了”那样哭嚎着，彻底静止的一瞬间到达潮吹。罗渽民抹掉他还在抽搐的肚子上温热的水，把枕头从他脸上拿开，发现他面色潮红，口边都是唾液和眼泪，舌头半伸出来。像手术台上做完麻醉的小犬。刚刚他一直在呜呜地叫，罗渽民记得他叫了自己好多次“哥”，“哥”，但罗渽民还是没有像一个哥那样温柔地疼爱他。亲亲他吧。罗渽民想着，弯腰很轻柔地吻了他。

后来罗渽民说要给女孩拿个东西，女孩脸色冷了下来，僵笑说拿什么，嫖资吗？

罗渽民跳下床，从一旁的抽屉里抽出一张照片，是第一次见时，他拍的女孩的手。

女孩接过去，低头看了很久，“这不像我的手。”她说，“要不是这个链子，我都认不出这是我的手。”

“你长大了点。”罗渽民说。

“说得好像你今年已经四十岁了一样，大叔。”女孩笑他。手里的照片扬了扬，“是要把这个送我吗？或者说，还给我？”

罗渽民说你想要就拿走。

“也不值钱，拿走能干什么。”女孩撇嘴，把照片扔回罗渽民身上，“等你成了著名摄影师后我再来找你要这张照片。到时候不要装作不认识我啊。”

女孩跟他说了很多话，罗渽民大概在凌晨三点睡过去，女孩说她不是韩国人，具体是哪国人要他猜，他韩语说得很好一点口音都没有，他因此自豪得不得了，只要他不说，没有人知道他不是韩国人。他还会说别的语言，英语不错，还讲一点法语，是他以前的朋友教他的。但他的朋友最后丢下他一人偷偷走了，不知道去了哪里。他的朋友走后，女孩也从那间昏暗的大保健逃出来，工资也没拿，就银行卡里一点点积蓄到处乱跑，这次跑到了首尔，想运气好的话，可以找到他的朋友也说不定。

罗渽民趴在床上听，那些话在房间里飞蛾一样飞来飞去，撞到一面墙上退回来，又往另一面墙上撞。他听着听着就忍不住轻声笑。

“狗日的你笑什么哦，嫌我吵吗？”女孩推他的身体一下。

“你声音好听。”罗渽民梦呓一样低语。

后来他很一段时间里听不到女孩说话，女孩后来好像很小声地说了句，“妈的就会说这种屁话。我看你不是第一次这么泡妹哦。”

沉睡以前，罗渽民好像听到女孩在唱歌，用的不知道哪国语言，听上去像他的母语，歌声遥远而陌生，跟说话时吵闹的样子完全不同。罗渽民想，第二天一定要给他买个链子戴在手上，告诉他这次小心不要弄丢了。

次日醒来，女孩已经走了。罗渽民发现自己手里捏着那张照片，照片的背后歪歪扭扭地用韩语写了一个名字和一段话，“辰乐”两个字圆乎乎的像本人。他叫辰乐。

那行字是，“看到你手机上有人发消息，叫你罗渽民，罗渽民，你眼睛真他妈瞎啦，这照片里的手不是老子的，我从来没那种手链。不过除了这个和什么狗屁大保健，我说的其他话都是真的。”

“再见啦，祝你以后成为超级大摄影师，赚很多钱，泡很多妹——泡妹的时候麻烦温柔一点。”

最后用小字添了一句，“脑子够用的话，也留个小地方记得我吧。反正你总是喜欢记一些稀奇古怪的事。”

最后最后写了罗渽民看不懂的话，是中文，后来他问了懂汉语的朋友，那句话的意思是，“罗渽民，你长得真的很帅！可能是我见过最帅的人。便宜你了。我感觉我会记住你很久，有多久也不知道，反正就很久很久吧。所以，你也不能很快忘记我哦。”

罗渽民认识马克的第三个周日，马克带他去了一处滑冰场，不像什么正经的地方，烟雾缭绕，地上全是烟头瓜子皮之类，马克偷偷告诉他说，之前是真的会有人在厕所吸毒，但吸毒会占厕所很久，比拉屎还长，有人因此差点被揍死，光着屁股在厕所里七拐八拐地摊着，尿和血和屎到处都是。后来还好被朋友拖走了，不然有很多人当他也是厕所的一部分直接尿在他身上。

罗渽民听了瞪大眼睛，“编的吧。”

马克耸耸肩，“东赫是那么告诉我的。虽然他老说谎，但这已经是听上去比较靠谱的一个了。他之前还说这里零点过后就会变成搏击俱乐部那种地方嘞。”

“一群男的脱掉上衣一起煮肥皂吗？”

“不是。”马克哈哈大笑，“是大家都被揍得口鼻喷血，再一起去偷整形医院丢弃的脂肪…”

“听着很不怎么样。”

“我也觉得。”马克带他翻过滑冰场的栏杆，往角落一处冷饮店走去，“但这里的可乐很好喝也很便宜，冰块无限续，虽然也兑很多水，但可以自己加麦芽糖精。”

“肚子饿又没钱的时候来这里喝这个，就会又变得有力气。”马克买了两杯，递给罗渽民一杯，罗渽民吸一口，发现碳酸少得可怜，差不多就是麦芽糖水加几个浮上来马上就破掉的泡泡。

他们靠在栏杆上看人滑冰，大多数是青少年，还有明显喝多了的人在冰场中心一圈又一圈地转，像要飞出去，最后猛地摔倒，躺在地上疯了一样大笑。年轻人们灵巧地滑到他身边，蹲下来笑他，有女生飞快地撩起裙子给醉汉看，罗渽民注意到马克这时会很害羞地看向别处，他操自己的时候也有类似的羞怯，“我们马克呀…”罗渽民去摸他的头发，“还在青春期啊，真好。”马克也不躲，只是耳朵变红，他说哥不要当我是小孩。罗渽民挤到他身边挨着，说马克的确比我小啊，我下个月就二十七岁。马克应该还未成年吧。

马克有些吃惊，“哥看着更小点。”

罗渽民笑笑，“你这样说我也不会高兴。这不是值得高兴不高兴的事，马克总有一天也会二十七岁的…”

冰场的灯光突然暗下来，音乐也换成了嗓音低哑的情歌，马克飞快地拉起罗渽民的手到一旁去换冰鞋，罗渽民看马克蹲下来帮他系鞋带，说，“我不太想滑。”

“哥知道现在是什么时间吗，是情侣专场哦。”马克帮他把鞋带绑得牢牢的，眼睛亮晶晶地看罗渽民。

“哥和我当一小会儿情侣吧。”

罗渽民被他拉着手滑进冰场，想说些什么，马克回过头，用气声说，“哥这时候不能说话，说话也要很小声很小声才行…上次我和东赫在外面看人滑，东赫突然朝人家吹口哨，差点被围殴。”

东赫…真是活宝。罗渽民在心中想，捏马克的手表示自己听到他说话了。

滑到冰场中央，罗渽民身上都是头顶球形旋转灯的光圈，光圈转到眼皮上，罗渽民闭上眼睛，想他们其实也算是在跳舞，被球灯照到的每个人。冰场不算大，每个人都紧贴着另一个人像蛾子一样转来转去，不知道要转多久，不知何时会停下。没一个人说话，罗渽民紧贴着马克，想说他们可以稍微停下来到一旁去休息，马克却不知疲倦地牵着他一直滑一直滑，罗渽民到最后完全靠在马克身上，想就这样滑下去吧，直到夜晚延伸到再也不能延伸，头顶的球灯再也不亮。

情歌结束后，马克在黑暗处吻了罗渽民。一个再轻不过的吻。罗渽民靠在他肩颈处，小声地抽泣起来。他想说在马克吻他前的那几分钟里，他差点孤单得死掉。

年末，马克第一次有了登上舞台的机会，在公司年末表演中cover前辈的歌，他作为新人跳上舞台的瞬间，心脏快要跳出身体，他看了一眼旁边的东赫，东赫也恰好在看他，马克立刻放下心，东赫看上去紧张得快吐了。

不要害怕马克。他摸自己的胸口，画着十字。一切都会以最完美的形式结束，我们练习了那么久，做了最充分的准备，现在是一切要被揭开的时刻。他想心中的恐惧不是恐惧被注视被呼喊，是站上舞台时他失去敌人。在练习室对着镜子练习时，他的敌人是自己，他一遍遍地打倒镜中的自己，赢了每一次，因此他来到舞台上。现在他要忘记一切。身体用尽全力做出每一个动作，他想他如果不忘记一切，就要跌下舞台。

结束时新人站成一排手拉手向观众鞠躬，马克被东赫拉到手的一瞬间吓一跳，他们的手温度高得像在火焰里炙烤了两个小时。东赫看他没反应，瞪他一眼，拉着他的手强行让他鞠躬。弯腰的那刻马克血液倒流，几乎要昏过去，还好有东赫拉着他。

“东赫，刚刚我跟你对视，你是不是差点要吐了。”

东赫用屁股撞他，“放你的屁。我看你才是紧张得要死，你白眼都翻一半了，我想靠你要是真昏过去了我还要来救你，老子的舞台首秀就被毁了。”

“我不会昏过去的。”马克嘿嘿地笑，“你不吐我就不会昏过去。”

“你不昏过去我就不会吐。”

“你…”

“操啊老子不跟你车轱辘了。你赢了，你绝对不会昏过去行了吧。”

马克笑着，眼前渐渐只剩聚光灯强烈的光晕在转，马克攀着一旁东赫的手臂，想再怎么也不能狼狈地跌倒，肚子里的饭团早就被消化掉了，早知道多吃点东西，多喝一杯麦芽可乐。就算要跌倒也等下了舞台后吧。东赫也察觉到异常，有些紧张地抠他的手帮他保持清醒。

“马克！”声嘶力竭，死别一样的哭喊。

马克瞬间清醒，他往呼喊的人看去，那女孩不是在叫他，是在喊另一个方向前辈的名字。

女孩满脸眼泪，喊了前辈的名字一遍又一遍，马克愣愣地看，身体被东赫推着走，“别看啦人家又不是在叫你，现在有谁会认识你啊。马克xi。”

几年后有了很多是真的在叫马克名字的人，马克站在延伸台上，发现自己离她们其实很近。他听那些人叫他的名字，却很遥远，有哭声有尖叫声，马克在流汗喘气，舞蹈动作熟得不能再熟，跳完一曲就算会快昏倒也可以下台吸氧，所以他不怕。

在一些濒临意识涣散的时刻他又听到那些尖利的哭叫，他喘不过气，抬起头来在模糊的视野中看到那些投掷过来的眼泪向着的是自己。他不再是旁观者了。他有了属于自己的眼泪。马克蹲下来，激烈的呼吸中他一遍遍地在肩膀胸口处画十字。他想那些眼泪和视线像从地狱来的，现在他究竟在何处？舞台上是更高的地方吗？他也在地狱？马克听到下一首歌开始的前奏，他像受到召唤一样又开始狂舞。

“马克啊”。很多很多声呼喊叠在一起，他在其中辨认出自己的名字。

我的力量从何而来？马克站起来直面那些视线，他虚弱得快倒下。

“马克啊”。不要再呼唤我。

“我们爱你。”

“渽民哥。”他想说点什么。

“无数的视线化为一种巨大的物体袭击我，那种力量，我在那么高的地方被它击中，我意识到我永远无法与之抗衡。”

“哥。”

“以前我相信自己体内始终有着源源不绝的力量支撑着我，使我活下去，使我能一直呆在舞台上。但我现在开始怀疑，那些眼泪哭泣和呼喊，我最最精疲力竭的时候在幻觉中倒在灯光下，她们仍然在哭。我想那近乎一种惩罚，不论对我，还是对她们。”

“哥，那究竟是什么地方？”

四年后他们又见了一次。马克躲在口罩和黑白连帽卫衣下，下了一点小雨，罗渽民看到他时他蹲在一片工地废弃足球场中央，远远看去他就像一颗足球，摆在球网正中间。

马克背对着他，在马克头顶上方一直有一束光亮了又灭，亮的瞬间像漏斗一般兜住了一些雨粒，灭的瞬间就落到了马克衣服上。他穿了好衣服，不再是穷孩子了，甚至不再是孩子。

罗渽民叫他“马克”。马克转过身，手电光直射罗渽民的眼睛，在发觉是罗渽民的那刻伸手挡住光线，盖住光线的那只手像在另一个空间，浮在一层虚无的红光下。

“干嘛拿着那个东西？”罗渽民问。

“我怕我手机没电啦。”马克笑着，“这里又没什么人住，黑漆漆的。”

“以前，当练习生以前经常和东赫来这里和人踢球，球网是我们自己搭的。”

“感觉是很久以前的事了。”

马克看了罗渽民一眼，他没有像自己一样蹲下来，抬起头看他，雨水顺着他的身体下落，罗渽民的视线温和，马克想碰碰他，又觉得碰到的瞬间会很冷，罗渽民看上去很冷，像淋了一夜的雨水。

马克站起来，他已经长得比罗渽民高，罗渽民在雨水中瑟缩着，比马克记忆里瘦小了不少。马克牵着他的手盖到手电光上，自己的手也盖上去，他问罗渽民这样暖和吗，罗渽民摇摇头。马克笑笑，想他们竟然谁都没有拿伞，鞋子里的脚也冷得像被冰固住。

罗渽民一声不吭地缩到马克怀里，冰冷的手伸进他衣服内，顺着脊柱骨线上下摩挲着，马克冷得发抖，但只是抱住罗渽民。

马克在舞台上跳舞唱歌，高兴吗？罗渽民问他说。

马克没有回答。

我一次都没去过马克的演唱会，对不起哦。总是忙着忙着就忘了。

“没关系。”马克声音沙哑。

“总是在小心着不要掉下去才好。”他突然说。

“什么？”

几年前，马克先在罗渽民的抽屉里看到那张被揉成一团的海报，他一点点展开，白色的羽毛翅膀，天蓝色背景，宗教的宣传标语，糊成一团的男人的脸。他想原来有这么多人真的想成为神。

有时候会很想念哥。马克对他说。在想，哥的眼里我变成什么样了。

罗渽民的手攀到马克锁骨上，一下下触碰着。另一只手捏马克的肩膀的力度痛得后者不得不咬牙忍住。

马克还是忍不住呜咽。肚子也叫了起来。很久以前肚子饿，罗渽民引他走向自己的家，廉价的盐饭团，喝了会拉肚子的过期牛奶，那个时候能被那种东西喂饱，感到过剩的满足。

“你只是长大了一点。”罗渽民叹口气。

罗渽民往回走，马克在身后用手电晃他，罗渽民时而看到雨，时而看到光影中的马克，马克叫了几声“渽民哥”，声音很小，罗渽民踏在湿润的泥土上，脚印被留了下来，直到走到平整的大路上，也没有回头看。

FIN.

2020.6.6


End file.
